Les Akumakage
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: N'en pouvant plus de voir ses confrères se faires maltraités, Yagura décide de tous les réunir afin de les aidés. Mais pendant leur aventure, les 9 Jinchûriki vont découvrir un endrois fait d'un Chakra très spécial pouvant contrôler l'espace-temps. Ensemble, ils construiront un village qu'ils dirigeront. Quand viendra le jours des Examens Chûnin, ils seront là avec leur village !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**J'ai décidé de créer cette histoire, parce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un nouveau village dans Naruto Shippuden, un village qui serait dirigé par les Jinchûriki.**

**Mais avant de fonder ce village, il faut tous les réunir !**

**Je vous laisse me conseiller pour les couples, j'aimerais bien remettre Naruto avec Hinata, mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas le mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'accepte toutes les propositions, même les Yaoi !**

**ATTENTION: Ce chapitre contient de la maltraitance d'enfants ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! **

**Pour info des âges:**

**Rôshi, 23 ans;**

**Han, 17 ans;**

**Yagura, 16 ans;**

**Bee, 14 ans;**

**Utakata, 13 ans;**

**Yugito, 8 ans;**

**Fû, 7 ans;**

**Naruto, 7 ans;**

**Gaara 6 ans;**

« Paroles normales »

**« Paroles des Démons »**

_« Technique »_

_Pensées_

**Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( HISTOIRE 18 )**

**Les Akumakage**

**Chapitre 1: Vies atroces**

**À Iwa**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Démon ! »

Rôshi esquiva sans difficulté la tomate que lui lança un civil, alors que tous ceux autour commençaient à l'insulter de tous les noms.

Le jeune adulte roux soupira de déception, il ne pouvait aller nulle part, sans être victime des villageois. Encore, il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre, quand il était enfant, il se faisait tabasser jusqu'au sang si jamais il osait se montrer, mais maintenant qu'il était devenu un shinobi adulte, plus personne ne l'attaquait physiquement, mais la haine des gens n'avaient pas cesser.

« Rôshi ? »

Le concerné se retourna vers la voix familière et eût un petit sourire en voyant de qui il s'agissait: c'était un jeune garçon de 13 ans de grande taille, tout son corps était caché par une combinaison, ne laissant apercevoir que ses yeux de couleur marron, son nom était Han, un Jinchûriki, comme lui.

« C'est rare de te voir en ville. » lui fit remarquer gentiment Rôshi. Han vivait toujours à l'écart du village dans la forêt, il ne recevait aucune visite, sauf Rôshi. Ce dernier s'étant jurer de toujours veiller sur son plus jeune confrère Jinchûriki.

« J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de matériaux pour mon armure. » lui expliqua brièvement Han.

Rôshi hocha la tête. Depuis quelques semaines, Han avait eu comme projet de créer une armure à vapeur pour mieux attaquer et ce protéger en même temps, mais le seul problème était que s'il essayait d'acheter quelque chose en ville, les villageois ne lui vendraient rien, ou essayeraient de lui faire du mal, ce qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter ! Sous la colère, Han avait déjà tué 6 personnes !

Rôshi et Han firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'à un magasin d'armes, évitant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les villageois qui continuaient à les insulter. Une fois arrivé, ils se dépêchèrent de prendre le matériel, mais quand ils arrivèrent à la caisse pour payer, l'homme de la caisse les reconnûs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! Sortez tout de suite de ma boutique ! »

Avant qu'Han ne puisse répondre quoique se soit, Rôshi ( qui n'en pouvait plus ), donna un puissant coût de poing sur la table du comptoir, faisant voler des morceaux de bois à cause de l'impact et l'homme tomba à la renverse en regardant l'homme roux avec crainte.

Rôshi le regarda juste avec mépris avant de sortir de l'argent de son kimono violet qu'il jeta négligemment sur ce qui restait de la table « Le prix pour les morceaux d'armure, rachetez-vous une table avec ça. »

Il commença à sortir avec Han, qui le regardait un peu surpris « Ce n'est pas ton genre de réagir de cette manière. » lui-fit-il remarquer.

Rôshi soupira « Il m'énervait trop...tout cela commence à m'énerver...»

« Hé ! » cria l'homme de la boutique qui c'était remis de son choc « J'irais me plaindre auprès du Tsuchikage espèce de monstre ! » menaça-t-il.

« Alors faites-le. » répondit Rôshi. L'homme de la boutique le regarda surpris, croyant sûrement lui faire peur avec cette menace « Faites-le. Juste pour que je lui dise en face de ce que je fais des VRAIS monstres ! »

**À Kumo **

« Laissez-la tranquille ! » hurla Bee.

Des enfants se trouvant autour de quelque chose sur le sol s'enfuirent à toute allure en voyant arriver le jeune homme. Bee s'approcha précipitament vers ce qui se trouvait au sol et posa un genou parterre pour être à sa hauteur « Oh Yugito, je suis arrivé assez tôt ! »

Celle qui se trouvait au sol était une petite fille à la peau claire, au cheveux blond-clair attachés en queue de cheval et aux yeux noirs. Elle était couverte de bleus et ses yeux étaient devenus rouges de larmes à cause des autres enfants. Elle regarda son ami venu à son secours un instant avant de baisser la tête «...merci...mais je pouvais me gérer toute seule Bee...»

Ce dernier éclata de rire « J'en ai pas l'impression et puis c'était ma mission ! Je te l'ai déjà dit: où que Yugito Nii sera, Killer Bee sera là ! »

Yugito eu un petit sourire aux paroles de son ami. Bee était très protecteur avec elle, mais à chaque fois, elle avait toujours l'impression de dépendre trop de lui, elle se sentait tellement inutile dans ses moment-là...

« Aller viens, on va soigner ses vilaines blessures. » Bee l'aida à se relever avant de la conduire à la résidence du Raikage. Malgré sa bonne humeur apparente, Bee regardait avec colère les blessures de Yugito, il ne savait que trop bien par expérience à quelle point cela pouvait faire mal.

**À Taki**

« Elle est là ! Vite, attrapons-là ! »

Une petite fille androgyne à la peau bronzée, au courts cheveux vert-menthe et yeux couleur orange, courrait de toute ses forces loin de ses ravisseurs dans la danse forêt, espèrant les semer.

La petite s'appelait Fû. Elle était blessée et fatiguée, cela faisait plusieurs jours d'affilée que des ninjas de Taki la poursuivait pour lui faire du mal, elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Tout le monde lui voulait du mal à cause du Démon qu'elle avait dans son corps.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en se sentant trébucher sur une racine d'arbre, le choc mélangé à la douleur la fit pousser un petit cri. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut entourée de toutes parts par des ninjas.

« Tu ne nous échapperas pas cette fois petite Démone ! »

Fû se mit à pleurer en se recroquevillant sur elle même, un puissant Chakra rouge commençant à s'enrouler autour d'elle.

Avant que les ninjas puissent tenter quoi que ce soit, le Chakra explosa, laissant la petite intacte, mais où des morceaux de corps ensanglantés tombaient autour d'elle.

C'est dans cette position que la retrouva Shibuki. Il regarda avec horreur le carnage avant de se précipiter vers la petite Fû sanglotante « Fû ?! Bon-sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

«...je...je suis...désolée Shibuki...mais...mais ils allaient...me faire du mal...» sanglota la petite fille en s'accrochant désespérément à son mentor.

Shibuki ne répondit rien, mais la resserra dans ses bras d'une manière protectrice, essayant au mieux de la consoler. Il se promis de prendre plus de précaution afin de protéger Fû, il n'aimait pas l'idée de pratiquement la priver de sa liberté, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, elle serait encore attaquée !

Shibuki grogna de rage intérieurement, comment ses imbéciles de villageois pouvaient ainsi s'en prendre à Fû sans voir la petite fille sensible qu'elle était vraiment ?!

**À Suna**

Du sang. Il n'y avait que du sang autour de lui.

Le jeune Sabaku no Gaara avait une nouvelle fois tué plusieurs personnes. Des personnes envoyé par son père afin de se débarrasser de lui.

Gaara se détourna des corps et partit le plus vite possible, il n'aimait pas celà, son oncle Yashamaru lui avait toujours dit que tuer c'était mal...mais Yashamaru n'était plus là...il l'avait trahi en essayant de le tuer...et lui avait fait croire qu'il l'aimait, alors qu'en vrai, il le détestait...

Et le pire était que jamais personne ne l'avait aimé, ni sa mère, ni son père et ses frères et sœurs le craignait...

Gaara ravala de justesse ses larmes menacent de couler. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer, les Démons ne pleuraient pas.

Même si au fond de lui, il avait encore si mal...il espérait tellement qu'un jour, au moins une personne puisse l'aimer tel qu'il était...

**À Konoha **

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait celà ? » demanda dangereusement Hiruzen Sarutobi aux civils qui tremblaient de peur.

«...il...il le fallait Hokage-sama...sinon le Démon va...»

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un violent coup à la figure par l'un des Anbu, il est allé contre la loi de l'Hokage en disant ce mot.

Derrière Hiruzen, dans une ruelle, ce trouvait un petit garçon blond, aux yeux bleus et avec 3 marques de moustaches sur les deux joues: Naruto Uzumaki.

Le petit était blessé de partout, il s'était une nouvelle fois fait attaqué par les villageois, mais heureusement pour lui, le Troisième du nom et les Anbu étaient arrivés à temps.

Naruto ne faisait déjà plus attention à la conversation, la seule chose qu'il se demandait c'était, pourquoi ? Pourquoi les villageois le haïssaient ? Pourquoi le traitaient-il de monstre ? Juste, pourquoi ?

Mais celà est toujours resté une question sans réponse...

« Naruto ? » Hiruzen s'était approché de lui et se tenait maintenant à sa hauteur « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini maintenant, ils vont-être emmenés. Et toi, il faudrait mieux que tu ailles à l'hôpital. » finit-il en remarquant certaines plaies sur l'enfant, qui était assez sévères.

Naruto ne répondit rien, se contentant juste de hocher la tête. À quoi bon qu'ils soient arrêtés ? Ils finiront toujours par être relâchés et reviendront à la charge comme à chaque fois. Et à l'emmener à l'hôpital ? Ses blessures finissaient toujours par guérir le soir même, ou au maximum le lendemain.

Le petit se laissa guider par le vieil homme à travers les rues de Konoha, où les villageois continuaient à lui jeter des regards de pur mépris, mais n'osant rien dire ou faire à cause de la présence de l'Hokage. Naruto ravala un sanglot, pourquoi les gens le haïssaient ?!

**À Kiri**

L'énergie du Démon fini par abattre le dernier ninja.

Utakata regarda les corps autour de lui, encore des Anbu qui ont essayé de le ramener de force à Kiri.

Le jeune homme regarda ses mains tachées du sang de ses ennemis, le Chakra rouge qui l'entourait il y a encore quelques instants avait complètement disparu. Mais une chose est sûre: c'était surtout ce Chakra que son village convoitait et non, pas lui.

_C'est donc ce pouvoir que vous vouliez vous approprier Sensei ? _pensa amèrement le jeune homme.

Utakata venait de s'enfuir du village depuis maintenant 2 semaines, depuis qu'il avait tué son maître Harusame, après que ce dernier est essayé de le tuer et de lui prendre le pouvoir de Rokubi, le Démon à Six Queues. Le jeune brun avait fuit, pour échapper à la corruption qui régnait dans son pays. Depuis, tout Kiri essayait par tous les moyens de le ramener !

Utakata ne doutait pas que l'ordre de le ramener devait venir du Conseil de Kiri, parce qu'il savait que jamais son ami Yagura, le Quatrième Mizukage, demanderait à le faire revenir de force. Au contraire, il sait que son confrère aurait respecté sa décision.

Le jeune homme soupira de tristesse, il ne pouvait plus rester dans un endroit aussi corrompu que son village, il pensait que les gens finiraient par l'accepter avec le temps, mais non, son propre maître qu'il aimait comme un père l'avait trahi et essayait de le tuer. Si ce n'était du au faîte qu'il était le meilleur ami du Quatrième du nom, beaucoup auraient déjà tout fait pour le supprimer.

Utakata versa une larme silencieuse avant de faire demi-tour pour continuer son chemin, il ne savait pas où il allait, il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir, la seule chose dont-il était sûr, était qu'il s'éloignait loin de Kiri.

Son seul regret était qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de dire adieu à son ami...

**Plus tard dans la nuit, à la résidence du Mizukage**

Yagura se réveilla en sursautant, tout tremblant de sueur. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et peu-à-peu, finit par se calmer en voyant qu'il était dans sa chambre. Le plus jeune Kage de l'histoire posa une main sur son torse, espérant faire arrêter les battement frénétiques de son cœur en prenant de profondes respirations, tandis que son autre main atterri dans sa chevelure ébouriffée gris-claire _Quel cauchemar, quel cauchemar..._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yagura faisait un cauchemar, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait un qui lui rappelait avec force son passé. Lui faisant revivre tous ses moments les plus horribles, quand les villageois le poursuivaient, s'ils arrivaient à le bloquer au coin d'une rue, il subissait de tout: insultes, coups jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à lui briser les os jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

Yagura secoua frénétiquement la tête, tout ça était derrière lui maintenant, il n'avait pas à ressasser le passé...mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas pour tout le monde...

Voulant s'aérer un peu, le jeune homme au yeux rose sans pupilles se leva de son lit et partit ouvrir une des grandes fenêtres présentes dans la chambre, l'air glacé du soir frappant son corps en sueur le fit un peu frissonner, mais finit par soupirer de contentement. Yagura regarda dehors un peu plus bas, il avait une magnifique vue sur l'ensemble de son village, mais quand ses yeux se relevèrent légèrement, il ne pouvait plus voir grand chose, la brume était trop épaisse. Mais il savait pourtant que c'était dans cette direction qu'était parti Utakata.

Yagura soupira de tristesse à la pensée de son ami, espèrant qu'il allait bien. Quand son confrère était parti après avoir tué Harusame, Yagura n'a eu d'autre choix que de le déclarer comme Ninja Déserteur. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour empêcher cela d'arriver. Pour lui, si Utakata voulait partir et vivre sa vie, c'était son choix, il n'avait à s'imposer. Mais les faits étaient là: Utakata était un shinobi qui servait Kiri, il s'était enfui et avait tué l'un des leurs avant de partir.

Yagura ignorait totalement se qu'il s'était passé avec Harusame, ou pourquoi Utakata l'avait tué, il savait pourtant que le jeune brun aimait cet homme comme un père, alors pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Personne ne savait.

Mais avec tout ça contre lui et la pression du Conseil, Yagura n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de faire de lui un nukenin. Il avait beau être le Mizukage, même lui ne pouvait pas aller contre certaines lois, aussi injuste qu'elles soient...

La seule chose dont-il pouvait espérer était que tout irait bien pour Utakata, même s'il n'avait pas pu empêcher le Conseil de le déclarer comme Déserteur, il avait au moins pu exiger qu'il soit ramené vivant, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui...

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois, ses pensées s'éloignant de son ami pour se diriger maintenant vers leurs autres confrères qu'il ne connaissait même pas. La vie a toujours été dure pour les 2 Jinchûriki de Kiri, mais les autres ? Comment vivaient-ils leurs propres statuts ?

_Je me demande comment ils vont..._

**À suivre...**

**Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? J'espère ne pas trop avoir été maladroite dans les explications, je ne voulais pas vraiment trop décrire de la maltraitance sur enfants, j'espère que vous me comprendrez.**

**D'après-vous, comment vont-ils faire pour ce rencontrer ?**

**Comment les choses se passeront par la suite ?**

**Faites moi savoir si vous avez des idées pour les couples.**

**N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

**À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais comme vous pouvez le voir: je suis là !**

**Je n'ai pas pu faire cette histoire quand 2 parties, vous ne verrez que Yagura, Utakata, Yugito, Bee et Naruto dans celle-ci et le reste des Jinchûriki dans le troisième chapitre.**

**Sinon, je tenais à m'adresser à certains d'entre vous:**

**Guest: Ravie que cela te plait !**

**Renard: Voici la suite !**

**Celia. brl: Merci, enfin quelqu'un qui propose un Yaoi !**

**Pour les couples:**

**Rôshi:**

**-1 Han**

**Han**

**-1 Rôshi**

**Yagura, Bee, Utakata, Yugito, Fû, Naruto et Gaara ( libre à toute proposition )**

**Pour info des âges:**

**Rôshi, 23 ans;**

**Han, 17 ans;**

**Yagura, 16 ans;**

**Bee, 14 ans;**

**Utakata, 13 ans;**

**Yugito, 8 ans;**

**Fû, 7 ans;**

**Naruto, 7 ans;**

**Gaara, 6 ans;**

« Parole normale »

**« Parole des Démons »**

_« Technique »_

_Pensées_

**Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( HISTOIRE 18 )**

**Les Akumakage**

**Chapitre 2: Réunie, première parie**

**À Kiri**

Utakata courrai le plus vite qu'il le pouvait sans se retourner, craignant de voir son poursuivant près de lui.

_Et merde ! Et merde ! _Était la seule chose qu'il pouvait se dire tout en continuant de fuir ! Il avait espéré réussir à arriver aux cotes du Pays de l'Eau et ainsi quitter le territoire. Mais quelqu'un l'avait rattrapé et cette personne semblait extrêmement puissante pour l'avoir repéré aussi vite !

Le jeune homme ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait faire, 2 choix s'imposait à lui désormais: sois il se retournait et faisait face à son poursuiveur, soit il continuait de courir en espérant le semer ou se cacher.

Il n'aimait pas la deuxième option, se cacher ou courir était pour lui un signe de lâcheté et lui faisait rappeler son enfance quand il était obligé de courir pour échapper aux villageois fous-furieux. Mais s'il choisissait de faire face à son opposant -tout en sachant déjà qu'il devait être un Shinobi surpuissant- il n'était pas sûr de comment tournerait l'issu du combat et il risquait de ne pas en sortir intacte, alors que faire bon-sang ?!

« Utakata ! »

Le concerné sortie violemment de ses pensées et s'arrêta net à l'entente de son nom. Il pouvait maintenant entendre des pas approcher et s'immobiliser à quelques mètres de lui. Le jeune Ninja Déserteur n'osa pas se retourner tout de suite, tellement il était figé par la surprise...ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être...

« Et bien, t'est toujours aussi difficile à rattraper à ce que je vois. »

Le jeune Jinchûriki de Rokubi connaissait que trop bien cette voix, tellement il l'avait entendu quasiment toute sa vie. Avec lenteur, Utakata se retourna précautionneusement pour faire face à son "poursuiveur" et eu le souffle coupé en le voyant.

« Yagura ? » murmura-t-il d'incompréhension en voyant le Quatrième Mizukage.

Ce dernier le regarda avec l'un de ses rares sourires qu'il n'accordait qu'à son ami « Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait seulement de t'appeler pour que tu t'arrêtes, je crois qu'on aurait déjà gagné un temps fou. » voulu-t-il plaisanter.

Mais Utakata n'était absolument pas amusé « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

« Faut-il qu'il y est une raison pour voir un ami d'enfance ? » demanda Yagura.

Utakata fronça les sourcils « Pour que le Quatrième Mizukage en personne vienne me voir moi, un ninja déclaré déserteur pour meurtre, je ne crois pas qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une simple courtoisie. »

Ce fus maintenant Yagura qui fronça les sourcils et perdit tout amusement à la mention de "Quatrième Mizukage" « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ça entre nous. »

Une lueur de surprise passa un instant dans les yeux orange-marron claire d'Utakata, les 2 Jinchûriki de Kiri avaient toujours été proches durent leur enfance, s'entraidant et se protégeant mutuellement pour survivre face aux villageois et ninjas qui voulaient leurs nuire. Mais quand Yagura était devenu le Mizukage, il a eu beaucoup moins de temps consacré à son ami, pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'assurer que plus personne n'attaque Utakata ou de laisser en plan tout son travail pour venir lui rendre une visite surprise. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Yagura était intransigeant, était qu'il refusait que son ami s'adresse à lui comme étant son chef.

Cela fit un peu bizarre au jeune déserteur, il n'avait pas vu Yagura depuis 2 semaines, mais il avait l'impression que cela était bien plus long « C'est pourtant vrai, tout le monde sait à quel point vous n'avez aucune tolérance envers les traîtres ou les déserteurs Mizukage-sama, alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas pour le ramener à Kiri.

Yagura resta de marbre face au tutoiement et au titre, mais intérieurement, ça lui pinça le cœur, il finit donc par soupirer « Je suis seulement venu pour te parler...et espérer que tu acceptes ma proposition. »

Utakata se tendit encore plus « Alors tu es ici pour me ramener ?! »

Yagura le regarda un peu vexé « Bien sûr que non ! Comme je te l'ai dit: je ne veux que te parlers ! » il pouvait comprendre la méfiance d'Utakata, c'était même en partie cela qui lui avait permis de rester en vie jusqu'ici, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vexer que son meilleur ami puisse douter de lui comme ça !

« Excuse-moi, mais il est difficile d'imaginer que tu es venu jusqu'à moi, seul, sans arrières pensés. » dit Utakata en désignant des yeux le gourdin à fleur qui était dans le dos de son ami.

Yagura se retint de rouler des yeux à cela « Regarde. » il prit dans ses mains son arme, ce qui fit se raidir Utakata, mais -à sa grande surprise- le Jinchûriki de Sanbi jeta son bâton le plus loin possible, avant de se tourner vers son ami avec une expression sérieuse « Voilà, je suis face à toi, seul et sans arme, est-ce que c'est suffisant pour te rassurer maintenant ? »

Utakata resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, mais ce reprit et contra « Nous savons tous les 2 que tu n'as pas besoin d'arme pour m'attaquer si l'envie t'en prenait. »

« Pas faux. » concéda Yagura.

Ce fut maintenant Utakata qui soupira « Pourquoi es-tu ici Yagura ? Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir si c'est pour cela que le Conseil t'a envoyé et...»

« Personne ne m'a envoyé ! » le coupa le 4ème du nom « Et à vrai dire, personne ne sait que je suis ici. » et c'était vrai, il préparait son départ pour Kumo avec certain de ses Shinobi de confiance, mais il avait dit avoir une affaire personnelle à régler avant.

Utakata le regarda avec incohérence « Alors, pourquoi ? Tu sais pourtant ce que j'ai fait. »

Yagura soupira de lassitude « Oui, je sais ce que tu as fait et personnellement, je me fiche pour l'instant de pourquoi tu as tué Harusame. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te parler. Pas parler comme un ninja et un Mizukage...juste comme 2 amis d'enfance. »

Utakata resta sans rien dire pendant un long moment, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une discussion sérieuse avec son ami -depuis que ce dernier était devenu Mizukage en-faite- même les rares moment où ils se voyaient, aucun des 2 ne parlaient de leurs problèmes...pendant une seconde, il se sentît nostalgique de cette époque...

Prenant finalement sa décision, Utakata arrêta de se tendre et soupira de fatigue, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se détendre tellement il était constamment sur ses gardes depuis sa désertion « Très bien...qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Yagura eut un petit sourire à l'acceptation de son ami, mais reprit son sérieux « J'ai beaucoup réfléchie ces derniers jours et...» le jeune homme pris un instant pour bien formuler, mais finit par soupirer « Je me rends compte qu'il faut que j'agisse. »

Le jeune Jinchûriki aux cheveux bruns cligna des yeux d'incompréhension « Pour faire quoi ? »

« Pour nos semblables. » Yagura releva la tête pour bien regarder son confrère dans les yeux « Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas les seuls Jinchûriki. »

« Oui...je sais. » murmura le jeune homme après un instant de silence. Lui et Yagura avaient toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls -ils étaient même 9 si ses souvenirs étaient exacte- mais il y a quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas « Mais en quoi veux-tu agir pour eux ? »

Son ami ne fit que le regarder dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, ce qui finit par mettre mal à l'aise le Jinchûriki à six queues « Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'est la vie d'un Jinchûriki Utakata...comme ce que l'on ressent quand tout le monde nous hait pour quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais demandé. »

Pendant un instant, Utakata arrêta totalement de respirer, jamais il ne pourrait oublier comment a toujours été sa vie. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné étant petit, ne se soucient jamais de ce qu'il deviendrait, les villageois le battait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il était parfois obligé de manger dans des poubelles ou de dormir dans la rue ! Yagura avait toujours tout fait pour essayer de le protéger, les villageois ont tout de même commencé à le laisser tranquille, mais seulement parce qu'il avait tué plusieurs d'entre-eux sous la rage quand il avait 8 ans, mais il a été depuis surveiller de près par les Anbu et cela a été difficile pou qu'ils acceptent sa candidature en tant que ninja. C'est vraiment quand Yagura était devenu le Quatrième Mizukage que toutes les attaquent sur lui ont cessé, personne n'avait envie de provoquer la colère du chef de village.

Utakata secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres souvenir, il était or de question qu'il repense à l'époque où il n'était rien de plus qu'un petit garçon effrayé ! « Je m'en souviens que trop bien ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir au juste. »

« J'ai l'intention de les aider. » déclara le 4ème du nom.

« Quoi ? » Utakata se demanda s'il avait mal compris.

Son ami le regarda avec détermination « J'ai l'intention de les réunir pour tous les aider ! »

Utakata ne su que dire, il reconnaissait très bien cette flamme qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux roses sans pupilles de Yagura, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était quand son ami disait qu'il deviendrait Mizukage coûte-que-coûte ! « Pas que je doute de toi Yagura, mais comment tu comptes faire ça ? »

« Tu le verras au moment venu. » dit simplement son ami, le regardant avec une expression neutre.

« Je ne reviendrais pas à Kiri. » déclara fermement Utakata.

« Et je ne te demanderais jamais d'y revenir. » contra calmement le jeune homme de 16 ans « Juste de m'aider à protéger nos confrères. »

Il y eut un silence inconfortable entre eux pendant un instant, aucun mot n'osait être dit, aider leurs confrères Jinchûriki ? Essayer de tous s'entraider pour sortir à cet enfer qu'ai leur vie ? Ça paraissait tellement fous et incroyable en même temps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais ? » demanda finalement Utakata.

« Tu le sais déjà. » répondit calmement Yagura.

C'est vrai, il le savait. Il se devait de l'aider pour eux, pour s'en sortir tous ensemble, pour prouver au monde qu'ils n'étaient pas des armes à manipuler...pour aider des personnes qui comprenaient ce qu'ils ont vécus.

Utakata finit par soupirer « Très bien, j'accepte. »

**À Kumo**

Bee et Yugito étaient incertains de ce qui allait arriver.

Il y a quelques heures encore, le Quatrième Mizukage de Kiri était arrivé à Kumo et a demander à parler avec le Raikage d'une affaire importante...et avant d'entrer dans le bureau d'A, il avait insisté pour que les 2 Jinchûriki ne soient pas loin pour pouvoir leur parler par la suite.

Bee était un peu inquiet, il espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas embarrassé son frère plus que d'habitude. Quand il avait défendu Yugito des enfants qui l'ont attaquée 3 semaines aux paravents, les parents étaient allés se plaindre auprès d'A, accusant Bee d'avoir volontairement blessé leurs enfants sans raisons. Son frère avait compris tout de suite que tout cela n'était que des mensonges, mais comme à chaque fois il ne punissait pas Bee, plusieurs villageois commençaient à l'accuser d'être un mauvais chef de village, quelqu'un qui ne faisait rien pour les protéger.

A avait essayé de rassurer Bee et lui demandait de ne pas s'en faire, que ces idiots pouvaient crier autant qu'ils voulaient, rien ne changerait entre-eux. Mais le jeune Jinchûriki d'Hachibi savait que ce genre d'accusation pouvait donner une mauvaise image à son frère...il n'avait aucune envie de lui causer plus de tord...

Mais lui et Yugito étaient aussi intrigués par le Quatrième Mizukage, ils savaient tous les 2 que Yagura Karatachi était lui aussi un Jinchûriki, ainsi que le premier détenteur d'une Bête à Queue à être devenu Kage et surtout, le plus jeune de toute l'histoire !

Ils ne l'avaient encore jamais rencontré en vraie, mais Bee et Yugito ne pouvaient nier qu'ils admiraient cet homme pour tout ce qu'il a accompli en tant que Jinchûriki et son contrôle exceptionnel sur son Bijû, il était à lui seul la preuve vivante que les personnes comme eux avaient une chance de réussir !

Mais Bee était principalement admiratif parce qu'il avait fait malgré son jeune âge, il avait seulement 2 ans de plus que lui ! Cet homme n'était même pas encore adulte, mais il était devenu Mizukage, malgré la rancœur de son propre village et des percutions qu'il avait subi.

Mais après ce qui leurs sembla être dès heures plus tard, la porte du bureau du Raikage s'ouvrit enfin et la voix de ce dernier ordonna qu'ils entrent.

Bee et Yugito se jetèrent un coup d'œil légèrement craintif avant d'entrer.

Il n'y avait que les 2 dirigeants de Kumo et Kiri à l'intérieur de l'immense bureau, sans le moindre Anbu présent.

_Ça doit vraiment être sérieux _se dit Yugito en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, ce qui l'a mis encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle vivait avec la famille du Raikage depuis maintenant 4 ans -après que ses parents ce soient fait tuer- mais jamais elle n'avait été convoquée à des réunions importantes comme celle-ci, seule la présence rassurante de Bee et le regard détendu d'A parvenait quelque peu à la rassurer.

« Bee, Yugito, laissez-moi vous présenter le Quatrième Mizukage: Yagura Karatachi. Yagura, voici mon jeune frère Killer Bee et ma pupille, Yugito Nii. » le Raikage commença les présentations.

Yagura les avaient fixés depuis leurs entré dans la pièce et ne les avaient absolument pas quitté des yeux, les analysants dans toutes les formes. Il finit par leur sourire chaleureusement et s'avança vers eux « Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Bee et Yugito. »

Yugito rougie vivement face au compliment qu'elle baissa la tête et murmura qu'elle était ravie aussi, elle était tellement peu habituée à recevoir un si gentil accueille qu'un rien l'a faisait rougir !

Bee d'autre part, répondit avec plus d'enthousiasme « Pareille ! C'est un honneur pour moi Killer Bee, j'en suis vraiment ravie ! » après toutes ses années à vivre dans la haine et le mépris, Bee savait parfaitement reconnaître quelqu'un qui mentait, et il pouvait voir que Yagura était vraiment sincère. Il commençait déjà à l'apprécier !

Le Quatrième Mizukage fut légèrement surpris par sa manière de parler, mais il se souvient que le Raikage l'avait prévenu des manières un peu...spécial de son petit frère.

« Bon, Bee, Yugito, j'imagine que vous vous doutez tous les 2 que si je vous ai convoqués ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. » dit A.

Les 2 jeunes Jinchûriki se raidir un peu « Nous allons avoir des ennuis ? » demanda timidement Yugito.

Yagura accorda un sourire rassurant à la petite fille « Non, vous n'allez avoir aucun problème. Mais disons que j'avais quelque chose d'important à voir avec vous. »

« Oh, yeah ! Quoi donc ? » demanda Bee, intrigué.

Yagura jeta un coup d'œil au Raikage pour savoir s'il pouvait lui-même leur expliquer, ce que A lui confirma d'un léger signe de tête. Le jeune Jinchûriki de Sanbi pris une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son explication « J'imagine que vous savez ce que je suis ? Ou plutôt, ce qui vit en moi, comme en vous ? »

Yugito et Bee acquiescèrent, un peu plus timidement pour la plus jeune, c'était tellement rare de voir un détenteur de Bête à Queue qui assumait sans crainte ce qu'il était.

Yagura leur souri gentiment pour les rassurer « Tant mieux. Et donc, j'ai parlé avec votre Raikage afin d'avoir son soutien pour un projet que je fais secrètement et qui sera bénéfique à chacun d'entre nous. »

« Quoi comme projet ? » demanda Bee avec un ton et une expression totalement sérieuse, ce qui surpris d'ailleurs beaucoup A et Yugito.

« En tant que Jinchûriki, nous devons nous entraider et resté unis face au monde qui nous rejette pour ce que nous sommes. » le ton de Yagura était d'un sérieux mortelle à en faire presque frémir les 2 plus jeunes dans la pièce, malgré son calme apparent, quasiment tout le monde pouvait voir et entendre dans sa voix et ses yeux que le Mizukage avait eu une vie particulièrement rude « Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici: je veux réunir tous les Jinchûriki afin de les protéger et les former comme il se doit ! »

Il y eu un lourd silence dans l'air, Bee et Yugito regardèrent avec choc les deux 4ème du nom, celui de Kiri avait maintenant une expression neutre et celui de Kumo était parfaitement calme, de toute évidence il savait déjà le projet et devait l'avoir approuvé pour laisser Yagura leur dire.

« Yo, attendez une minute, ça veut dire que l'on est obligé de partir ?! » s'exclama Bee en regardant son frère avec colère.

« Non. » répondit calmement Yagura « Vous ne viendrez avec moi QUE si vous le voulez. Si vous refusez, je repartirais tout de suite. »

Cela ne sembla pas trop calmer Bee qui regardait toujours son frère « Et toi tu acceptes que l'on parte loin du village ?! » cria-t-il avec une certaine douleur dans la voix, maintenant c'était son frère qui voulait le voir disparaître ?

A regarda un instant son petit frère adoptif et s'approcha de lui, il parla doucement mais fermement « Non Bee. Cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi, mais au moins, vous serez tous les 2 dans un endroit secret où vous pourrez vous entraîner et où personne ne pourra essayer de vous blesser ! Si cela peut assurer votre sécurité, alors oui, je suis d'accord ! »

« Yo ! Mais on en a pas besoin ! Tu verras que moi et Yugito on peut devenir de vraies héros ! Pas vrai Yugito ? » dit Bee tout en regardant son amie, espérant avoir son soutien.

Mais Yugito n'avait quasiment pas écouté ce que disait le conteneur d'Hachibi, elle refusait de quitter Yagura des yeux, les mots que ce jeune homme avait prononcé résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête.

« Est-ce que...est-ce que l'on reviendra ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Yagura lui souri « Bien sûr, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous quand vous voudrez. Je ne suis là que pour vous apporter de l'aide, pas pour vous séquestrer. » il était vraiment content que le Quatrième Raikage est approuvé son idée et que c'était un homme qui ne voulait que le meilleur pour Bee et Yugito, sinon il n'aurait pas su quoi faire sans le moindre soutien d'un Kage. Il se mit à genou pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille blonde « Je ne te forcerais pas si tu ne veux pas partir, cette décision n'appartiens qu'à toi. »

Yugito emmêla nerveusement ses doigts tout en réfléchissant. Tout son village l'a détestait, ça il n'y en avait pas le moindre doute, elle a tout de même eu la chance de naître dans une famille merveilleuse avec des parents qui l'aimaient de tout leurs cœurs, peu importe son statue de Jinchûriki, mais ses parents ont fini par êtres tués par des villageois fous furieux qui ont essayé de la protéger quand elle avait 4 ans et le Raikage l'a pris sous son aile en tant que pupille en espérant la protéger et lui permettre de donner une vraie ami à son jeune frère. Mais elle avait beau être jeune, elle était tout de même réaliste: elle n'avait pas le moindre avenir à Kumo ! Elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'école à cause des enfants qui lui voulaient du mal, elle ne pouvait pas s'entraîner avec quiconque autre que Bee car le Raikage ne faisait confiance à personne pour veiller sur eux, elle n'avait pas non-plus le moindre ami -hormis Bee-, elle n'était en sécurité absolument nulle part...et là, on lui donnait la chance d'échapper à tout ça ? De vivre et d'exploiter pleinement son potentiel ? Tout en ayant pas la moindre crainte d'être jugé, car elle sera avec des gens qui la comprenaient ?

C'était impossible de refuser une telle proposition.

« Je viendrais. » Yugito acquiesça avec une légère crainte.

Yagura lui souri et lui tapota la tête « J'en suis heureux. » se remit debout et regarda Bee qui était resté silencieux pendant tout le débat et les regardait maintenant avec la bouche grande ouverte « Et toi ? Sache que peu importe la décision que tu prendras, je la respecterais. »

Bee resta pendant un long moment silencieux, Yugito avait peur de l'avoir vexé en préférant partir. Mais finalement, Bee finit par soupirer « OK ! Je suis de la partie ! »

Yugito le regarda avec surprise « Vraiment ?! » demanda-t-elle de joie.

Bee lui fit un grand sourire « Yeah ! Je te l'ai déjà dit: où que Yugito Nii sera, Killer Bee sera là ! »

A failli presque gémir à l'entente de se dicton qu'il entendant chaque jour, il craignait vraiment le jour où Yugito aurait un mari avec ça !

**À Konoha**

« Ravie de vous voir Yagura-dono. » salua le Troisième Hokage de Konoha.

« De même Hiruzen-dono. » salua poliment en retour le Quatrième Mizukage.

Il avait mis 2 semaines pour arriver à Konoha, Yagura était un peu fatigué après le voyage et qu'en plus ils étaient arrivés avec son escorte au milieu de la nuit, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre le repos. Il avait envoyé discrètement Bee et Yugito à Kiri sous la garde d'Ao, après Meï était celle qui devrait les prendre en charge, comme elle le faisait déjà avec Utakata.

Il prit son temps pour bien expliquer son plan à Hiruzen Sarutobi, sur lui, les autres Jinchûriki et son intention de récupérer celui du Village Caché par les Feuilles d'Arbres.

Au début, Hiruzen l'avait écouté calmement sans l'interrompre, il avait commencé à transpirer à la mention des Jinchûriki et son visage c'est littéralement décomposé en comprenant son plan.

« Excusez-moi Yagura-dono, mais ça ne sera pas possible. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Yagura en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cela ne va simplement pas pouvoir être possible pour Naruto Uzumaki, voilà tout. » essaya de faire passer Hiruzen.

Yagura cligna presque des yeux à l'entente du nom du garçon, d'après les informations de Meï, le garçon avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleues, des trais sur les 2 joues et n'avait pas plus de 7ans. Mais il trouvait la réaction de l'Hokage louche, il avait refusé trop vite « Cette décision ne concerne pas vous, mais le jeune Naruto. S'il ne veut pas me suivre, alors qu'il viennent me le dire en face. »

Hiruzen sembla transpirer encore plus « Non, il ne comprendrait rien ! »

Le 4ème du nom le regarda suspicieux, Utakata et lui-même avaient toujours su ce qui vivait en eux à 7 ans, et même encore plus jeune « En quoi ne comprendrait-il rien ? Sachez que je reviens de Kumo, la plus jeune Jinchûriki a tout juste 8 ans et elle a pris sa propre décision en toute conscience. »

Hiruzen sembla perdre patience « Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est seulement que...» il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer.

Yagura ne comprenait pas, en quoi Naruto Uzumaki ne pourrait-il pas comprendre ?...mais ! À moins que ?!...ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être ça !

Une forte pression de Chakra était maintenant dans l'air à en devenir étouffante, Hiruzen regarda bien Yagura qui venait pour la première fois de perdre son calme depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

« Ne me dite pas qu'il n'est pas conscient de son statue de Jinchûriki ? » son voix était devenue mortelle. Au lieu de lui répondre, Hiruzen baissa les yeux « VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ?! VOUS RENDEZ-VOUS COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?! »

Yagura n'a jamais été connu pour être quelqu'un qui perd son sang-froid, mais un enfant de 7 ans vivait dans la haine et la maltraitance, sans la moindre famille ou ami et sans même savoir pourquoi ! C'était quelque chose d'encore plus atroce pour le petit Naruto, comment l'Hokage a-t-il pu être aussi stupide !

« Je voulais qu'il est une vie normale et que ça serait bien pour...» commença Hiruzen.

Mais avant qu'il finisse, Yagura le coupa en donnant un puissant coup sur la table qui la fissura « Une vie "normale" ?! Je me suis déjà renseigné ! Cet enfant ce fait battre, torturer, insulter et affamer par tout ce village ! Est-ce ÇA pour vous une vie "normale" ?! » Hiruzen voulu se défendre, mais Yagura continua « Et par curiosité, sait-il que son père était le Quatrième Hokage ? »

L'actuel Hokage le regardait maintenant avec des yeux écarquillés « Co...comment vous le...»

« C'était au contraire évident. » expliqua Yagura en reprenant sans calme et le Chakra dans l'air ce calma « Ce garçon est né le jour même où Minato Namikaze et sa femme sont morts, il est son portrait exact avec le visage de Kushina et il porte le nom de famille de sa mère. Tout comme je vous rappelle que je faisais partie des rares personnes à savoir pour leur mariage. »

Tout était vraie, il y a de cela 8 ans en arrière, Yagura -alors âgé de 8 ans- avait atteint un tel niveau de puissance, que le Troisième Mizukage de l'époque avait accepté qu'il fasse partie de l'escorte qui l'amènerait à Konoha. C'est ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Minato Namikaze, alias l'"Éclair Jaune de Konoha", un homme brave et d'honneur qui avait immédiatement plu au petit garçon aux yeux roses, surtout après que Minato leur a présenté sa femme Kushina Uzumaki, dont cette dernière c'est immédiatement intéressé à lui et qu'elle lui a révélé son statue de Jinchûriki ! Elle avait insisté pour passer du temps avec lui, elle lui avait racontée son passé, sa vie, l'acceptation de Minato et comment elle a acceptée son fardeau. Yagura l'avait regardé avec admiration du début jusqu'à la fin, c'est en grande partie elle qui lui avait donné envie de devenir Mizukage.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait aujourd'hui, Yagura ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait vraiment triste et nostalgique, il se souvient encore à quel point il avait été anéanti quand il a appris leurs morts 1 ans après. Kushina avait été la première personne -hormis Utakata- à avoir été si gentille avec lui et Minato -même s'il n'avait pas énormément parlé avec l'homme- était le Shinobi le plus exemplaire et brave qu'il n'est jamais connu, il était aussi le premier non-Jinchûriki à l'avoir accepté...

Yagura se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées « J'en déduis à votre réaction qu'il ne sait pas qui sont ses parents. »

Il y eut un lourd silence avant que le 3ème du nom ne soupire de fatigue « Oui, il ne sait rien, que ce soit sur ses parents ou Kyûbi...alors je vous le dis en tant qu'Hokage: je refuse que Naruto quitte le village ! »

Le silence devant encore plus pesant si possible, les 2 Kage se regardaient fixement avec une expression totalement neutre, impossible de savoir ce que chacun pensait dans ça tête.

« Vous savez qu'un jour cela vous reviendra dans la figure. » dit Yagura sans expression dans sa voix ou sa posture.

Hiruzen savait que ce n'était pas une question, mais répondit tout de même « Nous verrons cela le moment venu. »

Après encore un instant de silence, Yagura se détourna vers la porte et commença à sortir « Très bien, je partirais dès ce soir. » dit-il sans se retourner.

Hiruzen hocha la tête, rassurer d'avoir pu évité une catastrophe.

**Un peu plus loin dans Konoha**

Yagura attendait patiemment, seul, les yeux fermé et adosser contre un arbre. Il avait quitté la résidence du Hokage depuis moins de 10 minutes maintenant, il avait prévenu l'escorte qui l'accompagnait de se préparer à partir dès son retour. Il n'attendait plus que le rapport de son Jônin.

« Mizukage-sama, je l'ai enfin trouvé ! »

Yagura ouvrit les yeux pour voir agenouiller devant lui l'homme qu'il avait envoyé: Chôjûrô.

« Où est-il ? »

« J'ai repéré Naruto Uzumaki dans un petit parc au Sud de la ville principale. » répondit Chôjûrô, ça n'avait pas été très facile, Konoha était sans aucun doute l'un des villages avec le plus de population.

Yagura se redressa et s'éloigna de l'arbre « Très bien, retourne vers l'escorte. Préviens-les que nous partirons dès que j'arriverais. »

Le jeune Jônin acquiesça avant de foncer dans une direction et Yagura parti dans l'autre.

Le jeune Mizukage n'aimait pas spécialement cette manière de faire, mais le fallait ! Il avait dit à l'Hokage qu'il partirait dès ce soir, mais il n'avait jamais dit que ça serait sans voir Naruto ou l'emmener avec lui. Mais il était quelqu'un de parole, si Naruto ne voulait pas le suivre, il accepterait son choix. Mais il espérait vraiment que le fils de Minato et Kushina accepterait de partir de cet enfer.

**Dans le parc au Sud de Konoha**

« Enfin te voilà Démon ! »

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois ! »

Un petit groupe de personnes avait réussi à rattraper Naruto Uzumaki. Le petit garçon aimait parfois sortir la nuit, c'était l'un des seuls moments où il pouvait se balader or de chez lui sans trop risquer d'attaque de la part des villageois, mais malheureusement pour lui, il était tombé sur un groupe qui lui voulait du mal !

« Pou...pourquoi vous me...pourchassé...? » demanda faiblement Naruto à travers ses larmes.

Pour réponse, l'un des hommes lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le visage qui le fit tomber au sol et un autre lui cria « Te fiche pas de nous Démon ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »

Non, il ne savait pas, il ne savait jamais rien. Personne n'était là pour le protéger, même s'il appelait à l'aide personne ne viendrait pour lui...Naruto resta au sol et ferma les yeux tout en essayant de retenir ses lames de peur et de douleur, se résignant à son sort.

« Éloignez-vous de cet enfant ! »

Tout le groupe se tourna avec surprise vers la voix, mais tout ce qu'ils virent fut une silhouette dans les ombres.

« Te mêle pas de ça toi ! On a nos propres comptes à régler avec ce Démon ! » cria un des hommes.

« Quel Démon ? Moi, tout ce que je vois: c'est des pauvres lâches qui abuse de leurs forces sur un enfant sans défense ! » dit la silhouette, avec un certain dégoût dans la voix.

Ces opposants ne semblèrent pas aimer ça, puisque tous se tournèrent vers lui « Tu va nous le payer insolant ! »

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent courir vers lui, la personne commença à faire des signes des mains _« Fûton - le Passage du Typhon ! »_

Un violant souffle de vent s'éleva dans leur direction, chacun essaya de tenir, mais ils finirent tous par tomber au sol ! Comprenant qu'ils avaient affaire à un Shinobi, le groupe d'hommes s'enfuit tous en courant !

Naruto regarda tout ça le souffle coupé, jamais encore à part l'Hokage, personne n'était venu pour le défendre ! La silhouette jusqu'ici caché dans les ombres, ce montra enfin et s'approcha de lui calmement.

Tout ce que Naruto voyait était un jeune adolescent aux cheveux gris clair ébouriffés, d'étrange yeux roses sans pupilles, une cicatrice partant de sa paupière inférieure gauche jusqu'au bas de son visage, il était habillé d'une chemise grise sans manches, une armure en mailles à manches courtes avec un poncho vert par-dessus, une ceinture turquoise autour de la taille et un tablier vert par-dessus le pantalon. Il chaussait des bottes marron et portait dans son dos un bâton muni de crochets de taille inégale et orné d'une fleur verte sur l'extrémité la plus large.

Habituellement, Naruto avait peur des étrangers qui l'approchaient à cause de toutes les personnes qui l'attaquaient, mais ce garçon était venu l'aider, alors il ne réagit pas en le voyant venir face à lui.

Yagura était maintenant près du garçon et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur « Est-ce que ça va Naruto ? »

Le concerné le regarda encore plus surpris « Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? »

Yagura lui souri « Disons que j'ai mes propres renseignements. » il tendit sa main vers le petit garçon au sol, Naruto la saisie avec un peu d'hésitation et laissa Yagura l'aider à se relever, il lui dépoussiéra même ses vêtements !

Après quelques secondes de silence, Naruto demanda timidement « Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai encore jamais vus, vous n'êtes sûrement pas l'un des gardes du vieil Hokage. »

Yagura cligna des yeux au surnom donné par le petit au chef de son village, il aurait presque pu en rire si la situation n'était pas importante ! Faut dire qu'à Kiri, si quelqu'un avait traité le précédant Mizukage de "vieux", il se serait fait décapiter sur place ! Mais il ressentait surtout un sentiment de nostalgie en voyant cet enfant, il voyait vraiment Minato et Kushina réuni en lui...il se demandait comment tous les villageois qui avaient déjà vu leur Hokage décédé ne pouvait pas le voir, alors que ça sautait aux yeux !

« Non, je ne fais pas partie de la garde de l'Hokage. Si tu veux tout savoir: je m'appelle Yagura Karatachi, je suis le Quatrième Mizukage de Kiri dans le Pays de l'Eau. »

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté d'incompréhension, mais décida que ce n'était qu'un détail « Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Jamais personne ne vient m'aider. »

Yagura regarda le garçon avec un sourire triste « Je ne pouvais quand même pas les laisser te faire du mal...et parce que je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens. » c'est surtout que son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour quand il avait vu ces gens s'en prendre à Naruto, ces regards de haine, ces insultes de "Démon", ces gens qui allaient lui faire du mal...il avait eu l'impression pendant un instant de se revoir lui-même au même âge ! Mais au moins il n'avait pas foncé sans réfléchir, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute que ces gens iraient se plaindre à l'Hokage le lendemain, mais comme il était resté cacher dans les ombres et qu'il n'a fait qu'envoyer du vent, l'Hokage ne pourrait jamais l'accuser sans preuves.

« Tu me comprends ? » demanda avec curiosité Naruto, passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

Yagura lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux « Oui, parce que le pourquoi ces gens te déteste, un ami et moi avons été détestés toutes notre vie pour la même raison que toi. »

L'information n'échappa pas à Naruto « Ça veut dire que tu sais pourquoi les gens me déteste ?! Et que je ne suis pas seul ?! » demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Yagura rigola légèrement face à l'énergie du petit blond, même lui et Utakata n'avaient jamais étés aussi enthousiasme à cet âge là. Mais il se força à reprendre son sérieux, c'était le moment de lui parler « Écoute Naruto, je vais êtres franc avec toi: je sais qui tu es parce que j'ai connu tes parents et je sais aussi exactement pourquoi Konoha te déteste. »

Naruto avait maintenant les yeux écarquillés et était sans voix « Tu...tu connaissais...mon papa et ma maman ? »

« Oui, mais ça c'est quelque chose que je te dirais plus tard. C'est en-faîte la raison de pourquoi les gens te détestent que je voulais te voir...j'aimerais te protéger de tout ça. »

« Tu...tu veux m'aider ?...comment ? » demanda Naruto qui essaya vivement de retenir ses larmes de couler, jamais personne n'avait dit vouloir vraiment le protéger.

Yagura mit une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir « Comme je te l'ai dit: je viens de Kiri. Je voudrais t'emmener dans un endroit où tu ne seras entouré que de personne qui vivent la même chose que toi et moi, un endroit où plus jamais quelqu'un n'osera lever la main sur toi. »

Naruto n'osa rien dire sur le moment, un endroit sans personne pour le blesser ? Avec des gens qui le comprendraient ? Où il pourrait même savoir qui était ses parents ? Ça ressemblait tellement à un rêve pour le petit blond de 7 ans...

« Mais est-ce que...est-ce que je vais revoir le vieil Hokage ? » demanda-t-il presque avec crainte.

Yagura lui sourit « Bien sûr, personne ne va te séquestrer. Si cet endroit ne te plaît pas, tu pourras revenir ici quand tu voudras, tu en as ma parole. » le jeune adolescent savait qu'il risquait de s'attirer les foudres de Konoha, l'Hokage n'allait sûrement pas en rester là...mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cet enfant sans défense livrer à son sort, alors que Naruto était peut-être le seul Jinchûriki à être encore plein d'innocence et de joie de vivre. Mais cela se voyait que le 3ème du nom était proche de l'enfant, c'était quelque chose de rassurant à savoir, jamais le Troisième Mizukage n'avait fait quoique ce soit pour lui ou Utakata, il les respectaient pour leurs capacités, mais il ne leurs accordaient aucune protection quand ils étés enfants.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, Naruto fini par se jeter dans les bras de Yagura -il le rattrapa avec surprise- et laissa ses larmes couler contre lui «...ou...oui...emmène moi...s'il te plaît...»

Jamais encore Naruto n'avait pleuré face à quelqu'un, voulant toujours montrer qu'il était fort, mais cet homme était le premier à VRAIMENT l'aider ! L'Hokage punissait bien ceux qui l'attaquaient, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de revenir à la charge, alors que ce garçon appelé Yagura voulait l'emmener loin de tout ça...jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi gentil avec lui, hormis Teuchi et Ayame...

Yagura a vraiment été très surpris que Naruto s'effondre en larme contre lui, mais il ne le repoussa pas, il le resserra contre lui et fit des petits cercles dans son dos avec sa main pour l'apaiser, c'était toujours ce qu'il faisait quand il était petit avec Utakata quand celui-ci s'effondrait en larme contre lui. Malgré son sourire apparent, il compris que Naruto devait vraiment être à bout psychologiquement pour accepter de l'aide et chercher du réconfort dans les bras d'un total inconnu ! Maintenant il en était sûr: peu importe si cela déclenche une guerre entre Konoha et Kiri, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision !

Il fit légèrement reculer Naruto pour qu'il se redresse et pris une petite écharpe bleue dans ses affaires dont-il couvrit la bouche et les cheveux de Naruto avant de le soulever dans ses bras et de courir jusqu'à son escorte près de la porte du village.

Heureusement qu'à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas de garde, sinon tout le monde aurait pu trouver étrange qu'un groupe de ninja de Kiri reste sur place depuis si longtemps.

Le message ayant été passé, tout le monde était prêt à partir, chaque membre de son escorte le salua, mais tout le monde regarda avec surprise le petit garçon cagoulé dans ses bras. Yagura avait fait exprès de mettre une écharpe pour couvrir le visage de Naruto, il ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse le reconnaître dans un avenir proche.

Il fit signe à ses gardes et tout le monde couru loin de Konoha. Maintenant, la prochaine destination était Taki !

**À suivre...**

**Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? J'ai vraiment bien insisté sur leur passé, parce que je trouves que c'est quelque chose qui a vraiment été négligé dans la série ! J'espère que vous aimez la manière dont j'ai fait les personnages. Certain pourrait me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas gardé Naruto pour la fin ? Et bien parce que cela n'aurait aucun sens ! Quand on regarde la carte des Pays en se fiant à Kiri, Konoha n'est pas si loin, ça n'aurait aucun sens de commencer par les villages les plus éloignés que ceux qui sont près ! J'espère que vous me comprendrez.**

**D'après vous, comment ce passera la rencontre avec Fû, Han, Rôshi et Gaara ?**

**Est-ce qu'ils accepteront de suivre Yagura ?**

**Faites-moi savoir si vous avez des idées pour les couples.**

**N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

**À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
